1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly, and more particularly to a lock assembly that can be locked actually and securely.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lock as U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,279, entitled “Lock Assembly” comprises a locking mechanism connected with and driven by a locking cylinder and having a locking bolt. When the locking cylinder is rotated, the locking bolt of the locking mechanism will be pushed to extend out of or retract into a body by a pushing lug of the locking cylinder.
However, the locking bolt of the '279 patent is pushed to extend out of the body by the rotation of the locking cylinder and the pivotal rotation of the pushing lug, and the travel path of the pivotal rotation of the pushing lug may not be sufficient to push the locking bolt to completely extend out of the body. Therefore, a bolt spring is necessary for the '279 patent to provide a pushing force to the locking bolt as so to ensure that the locking bolt can actually extend out of the body to the locking position. However, the locking bolt may not actually extend to the locking position with the force of the bolt spring when a drag force or a large friction force is applied to the locking bolt. Furthermore, when the locking bolt is not at the locking position, the user cannot be immediately aware of the situation merely from the appearance of the lock assembly, so the safety of the use of the conventional lock assembly is insufficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a lock assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.